A significant number of accidents, traumatic injuries, unsafe sexual activities, and deaths result from the abuse of alcohol by social drinkers, who normally control their levels of alcohol intoxication. Unless social drinkers understand factors that may affect alcohol absorption, their ability to drink responsibly and maintain safe intoxication levels will be compromised. In a previous study we found the blood alcohol concentration (BAC) to be 40% higher when the alcohol was served in a beer flavored (alcohol associated) beverage, compared to root beer (non-alcohol associated). The proposed research is intended to help discriminate between whether expecting alcohol, the type of beverage, or an interaction of the two has an impact on absorption and therefore people's intoxication level. Based on this research, our hypotheses are: 1) alcohol absorption will be faster when maltose is present in the beverage compared to fructose, 2) when alcohol is anticipated, absorption will be faster, and 3) anticipating alcohol will enhance the increase in rate of absorption caused by a maltose congener. In a within-subjects design, participants will be tested under four beverage conditions. They will be given alcohol in cola, beer, root-beer, or root- beer flavored beer. With the alcohol associated beverages, beer and cola, the participants will be told they are in the alcohol condition. When given the non- alcohol associated beverages, root beer and root beer flavored beer, they will be instructed that they are in the placebo condition. Their blood alcohol concentrations will be measured at specific intervals after they have drunk their beverage. All participants will be given alcohol. The average BACs over time for the various beverage conditions will be compared.Narrative A significant number of accidents, traumatic injuries, unsafe sexual activities, and deaths are related to alcohol consumption by social drinkers. Our research will illuminate the factors that affect social drinkers' ability to control their intoxication levels, and provide information for increasing awareness of the hazards of departures from usual drinking patterns. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]